No More Anarchy Series: Customization Character Mode
Customization Characters Mode is a Mode where you can make any characters as you like. This features was introduced from No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground, No More Anarchy 4: The Revolution, and No More Anarchy 5 - The Downfall. Use Players have the freedom to change the size of individual body parts, such as thighs or forearms, along with the character's height, weight, and muscle mass. There are also many more choices. Female equipment can also be put on male characters and vice versa. Players also have the freedom to change the colors of weapons and weapon effects, and add stickers or tattoos to the character. A Character Creation trailer can be found here. However, none of this matters due to the equipment destruction system. Equipment Customization Characters Mode is a Mode where you can make any characters as you like. Use Players have the freedom to change the size of individual body parts, such as thighs or forearms, along with the character's height, weight, and muscle mass. There are also many more choices. Female equipment can also be put on male characters and vice versa. Players also have the freedom to change the colors of weapons and weapon effects, and add stickers or tattoos to the character. A Character Creation trailer can be found here. However, none of this matters due to the equipment destruction system. Equipment Basics ''Face'' *Normal *Enragement *Serious *Board *Depression ''Hair'' *Afro *Bold *Bowl *Buzz Cut *Dutch *Fantasy *Feral *Long *Metro *Mohawk *Old Long *Pillar *Ponytail *Receding *Shaved *Shag *Shaw *Short *Slicked Back *Spiked *Swoop *Top Braid *Wave *Wavy ''Headwear'' *Bandana *Beanie *Beret *Bowler *Cap *Cowboy *Cowl *Cyber *Elder Gods *Fedora *General *Half Cowl *Horned *Kabal *Knit Cap *Kung Lao *Ninja Hood *Samurai *Space Hawk *Space Ninja *Stealth Hood *Tophat *Trident *Viking *Wicker Hat 'Upper Body' ''Torso'' Normal *Aero Armor *Blackheart Armor *Butterfiles Clan (Females) *Shadow Ace Suit Custom *Biker Jacket *Chinese Ninja *Crew Neck *Harness *Hoodie *Karate *Kung Fu *Layered Gi *Mandarin *Mongol *Ninja V *Oxford *Polo *Reptile *Robe *Samurai *Sash *Skull Harness *Sleeveless Hoodie *Sleeveless T-Shirt *Spiked Armor *Sportcoat *Suit *T-shirt *Tank Top *Trench Coat *Tuxedo *Yakuza Tattoo ''Cloth'' *Front *Leather *Long *Quilted *Sash *Scale ''Gloves'' *Bionic Arms *Boxing *Clawed *Cromancer *Dragon Arms *Hook *Karate *Plain Band *Shokan *Spiked Band *Studded Wrist *Wristbands 'Lower Body' ''Pants'' *Baggy *Bell Bottom *Bollero *Boxing *Camouflage *Cargo Pants *Cropped Tight *Jeans *Karate *Kickboxing *Kung Fu *Leather *Leotard *Shorts *Striped Running *Striped Spandex *Torn Shorts *Trunks *Tuxedo *Vale Tudo ''Belt'' *Brass *Chain *Karate *Leather Slim *Leather Wide *Rope *Sash Slim *Sash Wide *Studded *Studded Brass *Quilted *Utility ''Boots'' *Beast *Boxing *Cyber *Hitops *Kung Fu *Mandarin *Ninja Medium *Ninja Long *Riding Short *Riding Medium *Riding Long *Short Boots *Sneakers *Tabi Medium *Tabi Long *Tai Chi *Tatami *Tuxedo *Wraps Short *Wraps Medium ''Head Accessory'' *Beard Long *Beard Short *Bionic Eye *Blindfold *Bandit Mask *Centaur Horns *Cryo Mask *Devil Horns *Eyepatch *Facial Hair *Full Beard Long *Full Beard Short *Full Hair Long *Full Hair Short *Goatee Long *Goatee Short *Half-Cowl *Headband *Hockey Mask *Ming *Mustache Long *Mustache Short *Open-Face Cowl *Oval Glasses *Pointy Ears *Punk Glasses *Retro Glasses *Round Glasses *Shades *Van Dyck ''Chest Accessory'' *Bandolliers *Bat Wings *Bird Wings *Cape *Gun *Monk Beads *Ninja Swords *Samurai Flags *Samurai Sword *Scarf Long *Scarf Short *Scarf Thin *Shield ''Arm Accessory'' *Commander *Cortez *Dragon *Flair *General *Kintaro *Layered *Ming *Round *Round Spiked *Samurai *Tiled *Triple Studded ''Leg Accessory'' *Dragon *Knee Pads *Samurai *Skull *Tiled